Vacation For Two
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Susan & Jennifer spend their vacation at a lesbian hotel. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation For Two**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Avengers**

**Susan R./Invisible Woman**

**She-Hulk/Jennifer W.**

_Summary: Susan & Jennifer spend their vacation at a lesbian hotel. Femslash_

Susan/Jennifer

Romance

Rating: M

Susan Richards was heartbroken, she had just come from the brownstone of Reed Richards, her former Husband told the beautiful Avenger about his affair with Lauren Chen, Aka Hyper Shadow that started over four months ago, Susan goes up to her quarters aboard the Helicarrier. She lay on her twin size bed and began sobbing.

_'How could Reed cheat on me with Hyper Shadow?' _Susan thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes, just then Ms. Marvel knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Susan said. "Susan, You've been given some time off. The jet's being prepped now."  
"O-ok Carol, give me a minute." the blonde replied.

Meanwhile, Jennifer Waters Aka She-Hulk is also having some discord in her love life, she and Paul Martinson are also breaking up due to Paul's cheating with a long time ex-girlfriend, Gina. Jennifer has decided to take a vacation to help her start to heal from the heartache. Tony Stark sends Jennifer a first-class ticket to Hawaii, Jennifer is standing at Gate #19, getting ready to board United Airlines Flight 289, the 9:30 nonstop flight from Los Angeles to Hawaii, where she hoped to unwind. Jennifer had no idea what she would find there, the redhead she was sure they would enjoy it.

**Hawaii International Airport,**

**July 26, 2012, 2:45 PM EST**

Susan walked out of Hawaii International Airport, Susan hailed the first taxi she had come across. After her luggage was put into the trunk, the blonde haired heroine was riding to the north side of Hawaii's North Beach, which was only ten minutes from the airport. Her destination was the Grand Hotel, a plush hotel that Joise had made reservations for the day before she left Los Angeles. Joise had heard about the hotel from Valerie, who stayed there when she took her own vacation to Hawaii.

The Grand Hotel was a new hotel that catered to the lesbian crowd. It started off as a Best Western hotel that wasn't as successful as its managers had hoped. Best Western put the property up for sale, and it was bought by a wealthy lesbian Miami Beach socialite who wanted to provide a place for lesbian vacationers to stay during their trip.

_**The Grand Hotel, Honolulu, Hawaii**_

_**2:55 PM EST**_

Susan's taxi pulled up to the entrance of the Grand Hotel. The driver opened the trunk by pushing a button in the glove compartment and opened the door for Joise. The red haired pop star removed her luggage from the trunk and headed inside. Joise made her way to the desk, which was manned by a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a business-style suit, with the name Dolly on her name tag.

"Hello, Ma'am." Dolly greeted. "May I help you?"

"My name is Susan Storm." Susan answered. "I believe you have a reservation for me?"

Dolly checked the guest list. "Yes, Miss Storm, we do. Your room is 6C on the 6th floor." Dolly said as she handed Joise the keycard to her room.

"Enjoy your stay in the Grand Hotel." Dolly said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Susan responded with a warm smile of her own. Collecting her luggage, Susan headed to the elevator, passing a sauna that was located next to it.

After Susan entered her suite she changed into a black bikini and sandals, she walked out onto the beach and found a lounge chair, Susan watched a pair of girls playing against a pair of guys in a volleyball match.

A woman walked up and sat down on the lounge chair next to Susan. "Susan? Wow, what are you doing here?" Jennifer Waters asked, Susan spun around quickly and smiled at her fellow Avenger.

"I needed some down time." Susan replied.

"So Sue, I uh... heard about your breakup with Reed." Jennifer said before sitting down in the chair next to Susan and taking a sip of her lemonade. "Yep, I'm here alone, just trying to enjoy a little time off before the duty calls again." Susan replied. "Really, well I also just became single again myself, maybe we could hang out together?" Jennifer inquired.

Susan looked deep into Jennifer's eyes, she could see the same sadness in them that she herself was feeling. So Sue agreed.

Just then a tall, muscular blonde woman and two men walked up to Jennifer and Susan.

"Hey, these were our seats, babes." the man said, both Jennifer and Susan stood up.

"We're not your babes, meathead, treat us with some respect." Susan growled at him. The man slapped Susan hard, knocking her down, this enraged Jennifer, who transformed right then and there. "How dare you strike a woman!" Jennifer said angrily, the man tried the same thing with Jennifer but it ended with him face down in the sand. "Wow." Susan mouthed, just then a female lifeguard and two policewomen came up to them.

"What's going on here?" the first cop asked, "Officer, my companion and I were sitting here talking when these thugs came over and began hassling us." Susan said. The lifeguard looked at Susan and gasped.

"Oh my God, it's really you." she said, Susan arched an eyebrow at her comment.

"Excuse me?" Susan asked. "You're Susan Storm right?, it's me Wendy. We went to college together."

"Oh yes, I remember you now, how have you been?" Susan asked. "Fine, I was happy to hear about you joining The Avengers and seeing as you're here safe and sound that you survived your last run in with Hydra in Allentown, PA."

"It is good to be home." Susan replied. "We'll get these troublemakers out of here, you and your friend enjoy the rest of your day here on the beach." Wendy said. "Thank you Wendy, we will." Susan said.

The officers take the blonde woman and her friends away leaving Susan and Jennifer alone, Susan hugged Jennifer, who had trasnformed back to normal and spun her around on her heels.

"You were amazing, Jennifer. I'm so turned on right now, I want you sooo badly, too bad this is a public beach."

Jennifer smiled wickedly at Susan. "Well then, I'll see you tonight after the luau, you ARE coming right?" "Sure Jennifer, I'll be there."

That Night...

Jennifer sat at a table watching the limbo contest when she saw Susan walking up the beach towards her.

"Hey Susan, you made it. I'm so glad that you're here." Jennifer said as she hugged Susan tightly, this angered several of the locals, "Hey Sue, care to get outta here?" Jennifer asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, sweetheart." Susan replied. Susan and Jennifer grabbed each other's hands as they walked away from the luau.

There was a comfortable silence between the two women as they entered the elevator in Susan's hotel that was ten minutes off the beach, it was at that moment that Jennifer kissed Susan, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be. Susan was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in her friend's mouth.

"Wow Jennifer, you're a dynamite kisser." Susan said once the two seperated, Jennifer was blushing faintly at her friend's compliment. By the time the door clicked shut, Susan was in Jennfier's arms. They were kissing and moving against each other and it seemed like a slow, graceful and irresistible dance to Jennifer. Jennifer moved Susan's hands down to her round ass, Susan gave it a little squeeze. "Hey!" Jennifer giggled a little in response before kissing Susan on the neck.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Susan as she felt Jennifer's hands slide under her skirt.

Slowly Jennifer removed Susan's soaked panties and tossed them aside, Jennifer took Susan by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Once there the two new lovers moved towards the bed and let themselves fall onto it. Jennifer buried her face in Susan's red silk blouse, causing Susan to moan softly.

"Please, J-Jennifer ... please, DON'T STOP!" the shorter woman pleaded.

Jennifer unbuttoned Sue's blouse and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her pink silk bra.

"Oh, Jennifer, I need you, please." Sue whispered as she stroked Jennifer's silky smooth face.

Susan leaned up and pressed her lips against Jennifer's and rolled her over. Now that Sue was on top, she slowly took off Jennifer's cream white shirt, revealing the black lace bra that she was wearing underneath.

"Jennifer, you are so gorgeous." Susan murmured.

"OH, S-SUE! NOW! PLEASE DO ME NOW!" Jennifer screamed as she arched her back in response to Susan's sensual touch.

Susan slowly parted Jennifer's toned thighs and slid a finger inside of her, then Sue started moving it in and out of Jennifer.

"Oh, God! This feels so good! Sue!" Jennifer screeched loudly.

Susan smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Jennifer, Sue reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large blue strap-on. Sue saw Jennifer smile gleefully as she watched Susan put the toy around her slender waist. Sue entered Jennifer slowly, very slowly.

Susan kept going as far as she could inside Jennifer. Jennifer started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Susan vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Jennifer to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Sue's crotch and waist. Then the dark haired beauty collapsed into her new lover's arms.

The next morning Jennifer awoke in her bed, she turned over and found the space next to her vacant, Jennifer was heartbroken. _ 'Sue's gone, back to her suite probably.' _Jennifer tought to herself until she smelled somethhing delightful coming from the kitchen, grabbing a robe Jennifer got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Jennifer smiled when she saw Sue standing over the stove wearing only a t-shirt and her panties. Jennifer was almost instantly turned on at the sight before her._ 'Damn, Sue was already sexy as hell before... Now she's wearing one of my shirts and cooking me breakfast, my fantasy come true! '_

Jennifer walked up behind Susan, who hasn't noticed Jennifer yet and wrapped her arms around her blonde lover.

"Good morning lover." Jennifer whispered into Susan's right ear sweetly. "Mmmm... Good morning indeed my sweet Jennifer, did you sleep well?" Susan asked. Jennifer leaned forward and kissed Susan's cheek. "I slept like a baby, my dear." Jennifer replied. "Good. Oh, I uh hope you're not mad at me for borrowing this shirt-." Susan said before Jennifer spun her around and kissed her passionately. "I could never get mad at you, Sue and actually... I uh like the way it fits you, it really brings out your curves."

Jennifer's compliment caused Susan to blush, Reed never really complimented Susan's body except of course during sex, which to Susan had become dull and predictable, now that she thought about it she was now glad that Reed had picked Lauren over her. "Breakfast will ready in a few moments Jennifer, I made some coffee too. I didn't know how you liked it though." Jennifer ran her fingers through Susan's golden hair. "It's all right Sue, I like it black with cream and one sugar." Jennifer revealed. Susan nodded with a faint smile.

twenty minutes later after both Susan and Jennifer had showered (seperatly for obvious reasons... for now at least.)

**One Week Later...**

After spending a wonderfully romantic week together in Hawaii, Susan and Jennifer returned to the Helicarrier and active duty on the Avengers roster, Nick Fury ordered the pair to go with Reed Richards and Lauren Chen to Chinatown in NYC to stop a group of Sentinels that are hunting Mutants, Susan is reluctant at first, but Jennifer is there to reassure her that everything will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

She-Hulk and Susan boarded The Blackbird along with Hyper Shadow and Reed, "Well look who's here, hope you got a good rest on your vacation Susan." Lauren said smugly. She-Hulk stepped in front of Sue.

"Leave Sue alone, you bitch." Jennifer said with venom in her voice. Reed could see that Jennifer was about to hurt Lauren so he lead her away from Jennifer and Susan. Susan sighed in relief. "Thank you Jennifer." Sue whispered as they walked to the hanger. "Hey Sue, how about we take a ride on a catamaran when this mission is over?"

"Ohh...Jennifer you're a real romantic girl babe." Susan said with a smile. |

"Be careful out there." Sue said, "You too, Sue." She-Hulk replied.

Lauren was watching Susan and Jennifer from her seat, she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Just you wait, I've got a "Special" suprise for you both once we get on the ground." Lauren whispered.

"Down there!" Reed yelled, everyone looked down and the Sentinels attacking several Mutants, Reed quickly landed and everyone exited the plane.

"Let's do this." She-Hulk said, Sue grabbed Jennifer's left arm and pulled the green skinned heroine back to her. The two heroines locked gazes for a long tense moment, then Sue leaned in and kissed Jennifer lightly on the lips.

"I love you." Sue whispered, Jennifer stroked Sue's face gently. "I love you too, Sue baby."

The heroines joined the others on the battlefield, the group attacked the Sentinels. Susan got separted from She-Hulk and the others. Three Sentinels surround Susan, she puts up a barrier to shield herself. Sue sighed in relief, then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back before she dropped to her knees and passed out. She-Hulk and Reed polished off the Sentinels that they had to deak with, She-Hulk looked around and didn't see Susan, she became instantly worried.

"Where is Sue, she was right behind me."

Just then Phoenix spoke to She-Hulk telepathicly. "She-Hulk, Sue is down, she's isn't responding to me and she's surrounded by three Sentinels, hurry and save her." Wasting no time She-Hulk began franticly searching for her blonde lover, she found Susan lying on the ground moitinless still surrounded by the Sentinels.

"Get away from her!" She-Hulk yelled as she rushed over and demolished the three robots, then She-Hulk picked Sue up and carried her back to the Blackbird, where Reed and Lauren were waiting.

"What happened?" Reed asked, Jennifer shook her head.

"I don't know, Reed." she said.

"Don't worry Jennifer, we'll find out when we get back to the Helicarrier."


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Once She-Hulk, Reed, Lauren, and the injured Susan returned the Helicarrier She-Hulk rushed Susan to Sick Bay while Reed and Lauren went to their quarters. She-Hulk laid Sue down on the operating table while Phoenix prepared to scan Susan's mind. She-Hulk transformed back to normal and sat down in a chair near the bed with her face buried in her hands.

"This is my fault, I should have stayed with her." Jennifer whispered as tears began falling, Jessica Drake, aka Spider Woman saw Jennifer crying and went to comfor her.

"I heard about what happened to Sue when I got back from Asgard with Thor and Sif, if you need me for anything please let me know." Jessica said as she gently placed a hand on Jennifer's left shoulder.

"Thanks Jessica." Jennifer said.

Carol and Ororo came in a few moments later and hugged Jennifer tightly, "She's going to make it through this. Sue is a tough cookie, Jennifer. You have to be strong for her." Carol said softly. "I...I know." Jennifer said quietly.

Meanwhile, down the hall Lauren is coming out of the shower, she was smiling the whole time. Her mission was going flawlessly, no one in the Avengers suspected her, well maybe Susan Storm, but Lauren took care of that when they were fighting the Sentinels. Phoenix searched Sue's mind and found the cause of Sue's unconsciousness.

"Poison... A very powerful one at that." Jean said. Jennifer's heart sank when she heard Jean's words, she stood up and left the room. Ororo followed Jennifer out into the hallway.

"You all right, Jennifer?" Storm asked gently, Jennifer nods slowly.

_**Sometime Later **_

Sue woke up with a monster of a headache, she opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom back on the Helicarrier. _'Jennifer, where is-?' _she thought frantically before turning her head and seeing her dark haired goddess sitting in a chair at her bedside. Jennifer was smiling sweetly at Sue.

"We won sweetie." Jennifer said, hearing those three words brought a big smile to Susan's face. She sat up and hugged Jennifer. "I'm glad that you weren't hurt, Jennifer. I love you dearly and I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Susan said reaching up to push a strand of Jennifer's dark hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"Susan baby, you were poisoned I-I was afraid that you'd die before... before we had a chance to be happy together." Jennifer said as a lone tear slid down her cheek. "Jennifer, I- I'm sorry-." Susan's words died in her throat as Jennifer leaned over and kissed her deeply, Susan quickly deepened the kiss and pulled Jennifer all the way on the bed with her.

"Heh, someone's healing powers kicked in I see." Jennifer whispered before Susan pinned her down on the bed and kissed her again. "You bet they have baby, now let's get back to our room so we can have our privacy." Susan said suggestively.

Once Susan and Jennifer made back to the room that they shared on the east end of the Helicarrier Susan closed and locked the door before grabbing Jennifer and pinning her against the door and gazing lovingly into her lover's eyes.

"Jen, will you be my girlfriend? I love you so much." Susan said softly into Jennifer's right ear.

Jennifer nodded and closed her eyes, Sue leaned forward and kissed Jennifer on the lips, Susan leaned back against the door and moaned softly, then Jennifer pulled down Sue's sweatpants and then her cotton white panties. Then the raven haired beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Sue's thighs. Susan is stroking Jennifer's hair.

"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!" moaned Susan.

Susan pulled Jennifer to her feet, she then picked up her girlfriend and carried her into the bedroom and laid the black haired woman down on the queen size bed. In no time Susan had removed all of Jennifer's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Sue ran her tongue up and down Jen's right leg while Jennifer was fingering Susan's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD J-JENNIFER! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!" Susan screamed as she arched her back and came all over Jen's waist and crotch.

Jennifer moaned deeply as she grasped Susan's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Jennifer parted Susan's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Jennifer flicked out her tongue and began teasing Sue's throbbing clit.

"Mmmmmm. You taste soooo good Sue." Jennifer groaned.

Susan was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Jennifer's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other woman's head, then it happened - Sue's orgasm hit.

"OOOOHHH! J-JENNIFER! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!"

Susan spewed her warm cum all over Jennifer's face and chest, then Sue rolled over beside Jennifer and Jennifer straddled Sue and licked up all of her sweet cum off of her girlfriend's curvaceous body.

"Sue, I love you so much, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you." Susan smiled, she gave Jennifer another kiss. "Jennifer, you'll always have my heart, my love, and my promise that I'll always stay by your side my love." Sue said and then fell asleep in her lover's arms.


End file.
